I Want To Spend My Lifetime Loving You
by CC.Lda
Summary: Ele só queria passar o resto da sua vida a amá-la... mas até isso lhe foi negado... "O amor será algo que tu nunca sentirás..."


N.A: Esta fic nasceu enquanto eu andava à procura de imagens para uma capa duma fic, Os Descendentes de Danna Malfoy, por acaso estava num site onde fui. Vi a letra e gostei imediatamente e à medida que a lia, relia e tronava a ler dei por mim a pensar... Isto dava uma boa songfic de H/G...  
  
Se isto é uma boa songfic vocês mo dirão.... Bjs CACL   
  
Disc. HP e as suas personagens não me pertencem, a música faz parte da banda sonora do filme "The Mask of Zorro";  
  
Dedicado a muita gente:  
  
-Á minha mãe porque me deixou ficar acordada até mais tarde na net;  
  
-Á Jo, minha mana que disse a frase do final;  
  
-Á Gaby que embora não gostando de finais destes deu uma boa ideia;  
  
-Á minha Beta que adora este tipo de finais, e porque foi ela que me fez encontrar esta letra.  
  
I Want to Spend my Lifetime Loving You  
  
O luar arranjou um meio de entrar na enfermaria e banhar o rosto adormecido de Harry Potter, o seu rosto já branco ficou duma cor translúcida como se ele fosse um fantasma e não um ser humano. A noite estava calma, o ar limpo... por agora, a noite era o campo de batalha de Voldemort e dos seus seguidores, mesmo já todos sabendo do seu regresso a escuridão continuava a ser a sua aliada...  
  
Ginny Weasley passou a mão suavemente pelo rosto de quem sempre tinha considerado um herói e que agora sabia ser um verdadeiro herói. Nunca tinha notado a subtil diferença que havia entre uma pessoa achar que outra é um herói e o facto de que a outra pessoa era mesmo um herói. Mas a verdade é que a diferença estava lá e embora parecendo da fissura dum cabelo era mais larga que um fosso.  
  
Há medida que os seus dedos tocavam nos arranhões e pedaços de sangue seco na pele de Harry ela pode jurar senti-los a todos nela, sentia o corte por cima das sobrancelhas, sentia o sangue seco que se juntara perto do canto direito da boca, um corte que devia estar aberto á pouco tempo, senão a enfermeira já o teria limpo, mas também aberto à tempo suficiente para o sangue secar.  
  
Os olhos de Harry comprimiram-se, devia estar a ter um pesadelo, outra vez. Já nem as poções para dormir sem sonhos o ajudavam. Sentiu os seus olhos encherem-se com lágrimas e descansou a mão suavemente na face de Harry, ele pareceu acalmar e ela sorriu, ou pelo menos tentou sorrir.  
  
Algo vermelho tocou-lhe na vista, o sol nascia. Quanto tempo teria ali ficado, não se lembrava parecia-lhe que estava ali desde sempre e que para sempre ali ia ficar. Com a sua mão pequena e rosada pousada na pele branca e ferida dele. Mas era impossível, o dia ia nascer e depois viria outra noite e Harry Potter não ia ficar deitado numa cama a ver as pessoas serem mortas, ela sabia que contra todas as ordens ele iria levantar-se e partir mais vez para aquilo a que ela começava a chamar uma guerra sem glória.  
  
Ele não podia evitar que as pessoas fossem mortas, ele não era um feiticeiro formado, ele tinha dezassete anos por amor a Merlin, ele devia estar a viver num mundo em paz, devia ter uma vida normal, sair com os amigos, ir a discotecas, namorar, até mesmo estudar um pouco mais... ele devia estar a viver a sua adolescência mas o destino, o mundo em que ele vivia pareciam tê-lo feito obrigar a saltá-la... ele tinha passado de criança maravilhada pelo novo mundo que a rodeava, a adulto sério e consciente da morte...  
  
Os primeiros raios de sol bateram no rosto de ambos, dando cor a um e secando as lágrimas de outro...  
  
Como iria tudo acabar??  
  
~ Moon so bright, night so fine  
  
Keep your heart here with mine  
  
Life's a dream we are dreaming  
  
Race the moon, catch the wind  
  
Ride the night to the end  
  
Seize the day, stand up for the light ~  
  
Harry Potter sentou-se na cama, olhou em redor, ele sabia estar na enfermaria mas essa noite tinha sentido algo diferente. Ele tinha sonhado com algo... ele tinha morrido, só podia Ter sido, porque do nada tinha vindo um anjo e esse anjo tinha ficado toda a noite do seu lado. Tinha passado as mãos pelas suas feridas e sentido-as com ele, tinha-o confortado e tinha chorado por ele...  
  
Olhou de novo em redor, a enfermaria estava deserta, até a enfermeira Promfey ainda devia estar a dormir. Tinha sido um principio de noite deveras complicado, ainda recordava a cara de horror da enfermeira quando depois de ter enxotado Ron e Hermione, o tinha visto. Ele sabia estar mal, a prova disso era que pela primeira vez na vida não tinha sido ele a trazer os amigos e sim os amigos a trazerem-no a ele.  
  
Não sabia o que ia fazer, só sabia o que tinha de fazer, mas entre saber e fazer ia uma grande distância. Por vezes gostava de simplesmente poder fechar os olhos e dormir, dormir e quem sabe nunca mais acordar ou então quando o fizesse já tudo ter terminado. Mas o mundo não funcionava dessa maneira, mesmo que ele estivesse destinado a dormir o sono da morte não iria ser como adormecer depois dum dia de escola, iam torturá-lo até à morte ou quem sabe deixá-lo como os LongBottom...   
  
Existiam coisas piores que a morte, mas Voldemort não sabia isso, para ele morrer era o castigo supremo e final. Era com isso que Harry podia contar, por isso tinha escondido de tudo e todos o seu pequeno segredo, um segredo que estivera com ele desde do seu quinto ano mas que na altura ele não se apercebera.   
  
E era esse segredo que o fazia continuar, que não o deixava desistir, que o fazia levantar-se cada vez que caia, esse seu segredo... esse seu anjo... se ele vencessem a guerra, se ele pudesse ficar com ele... era esse sonho, o de poder ficar com o anjo que o visitava todas as noites, que ficava com ele e que embora não lhe pudesse curar as feridas da carne curava as da alma que lhe dava forças, era ele que o guiava e dizia de que cada vez que ele caia "EM PÉ!!!" ....  
  
~ I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
  
If that is all in life I ever do  
  
Heroes rise, heroes fall  
  
Rise again, win it all  
  
In your heart, can't you feel the glory? ~   
  
Ele estava lá de novo, sentiu a sua mão descer lentamente pela sua face, naquela maneira que só o seu anjo sabia fazer. Sorriu e sentiu que o seu ano sorria também, teria sido sempre assim? Porque é que ele nunca tinha reparado antes? Lembrou-se de Ron e Hermione... hum... ainda não tinham admitido os seus sentimentos mas era bastante óbvio que estavam apaixonados... teria sido com ele a mesma coisa, saberia já toda a gente como ele adorava aquele anjo que todas as noites, abdicava do seu sono para ir para ao pé dele, para lhe transmitir alguma luz e acalmar a sua alma?  
  
O que Voldemort não daria para por as suas mãos naquele pedaço de informação, se ele soubesse do seu anjo, ele iria persegui-lo e iria sem dúvida matá-lo para o deixar a sofrer. Sentiu a sua face tronar contornos sérios e a mão do anjo agarrar a sua, ele estava sempre lá, sempre... e ele ia fazer tudo para que isso continuasse... não existiam muitos mais anjos no mundo, se ele deixasse que matassem este deixaria que matassem todos...  
  
Lembrou-se do episódio da câmara dos segredos, tinha destruído Tom, pelo menos a memória dele, a memória de que Ginny o amava e de que ele a salvara pondo em risco a sua própria vida. E se Tom- Recordação tivesse encontrado Tom- Real e lhe tivesse contado tudo. Voldemort podia não perceber o que era o Amor mas sabia que qualquer jovem apaixonado daria a vida pela a da pessoa amada sem pensar duas vezes, maior parte das vezes sem pensar sequer.   
  
Abriu os olhos lentamente, sem saber muito bem porquê, apenas sentiu uma súbita necessidade de o fazer...  
  
Ginny estava lá, sentada numa cadeira ao lado da cama dele, e estava como sempre a tinha imaginado de olhos fechados, como um anjo. A camisa de noite podia passar por um vestido e os seus cabelos ruivos brilhavam ao luar, parecia uma Cinderela a caminho dum baile.  
  
Ginny olhou para ele e sorriu, quis falar dizer "Olá" mas antes do poder fazer, sentiu que o dedo indicador de Harry lhe tocava nos lábios para a silenciar. Harry não sabia muito bem o que estava a fazer, sentou-se na cama e em seguida levantou-se e deu o braço a Ginny, que o aceitou confusa e conduzindo-a até meio da enfermaria onde existia um espaço circular, sem camas ou mesinhas.   
  
Ginny piscou os olhos e Harry sorriu fazendo uma pequena vénia, Ginny sorriu e fez uma vénia também e quando se levantou, estendeu os braços e Harry conduziu-a numa valsa silenciosa...  
  
~ Through our joy, through our pain  
  
We can move worlds again  
  
Take my hand, dance with me  
  
(dance with me) ~   
  
Dizem os peritos que as almas gémeas reconhecem-se em momentos perfeitos, e aquele do ponto de vista de Harry era o momento mais perfeito da sua vida porque estava a ser ele em frente de quem mais amava. Não tinha roupas luxuosas, não estava bem penteado, não tinha os óculos direitos, nem sequer tinha um par de meias.  
  
Ginny encostou a sua cabeça ao peito de Harry e deixou continuar a conduzir a dança à medida que também ele encostou a sua cabeça na dela. Ginny era uma das poucas pessoas que realmente o conseguiam ver como ele era e presentemente Harry tinha a sensação de ser a única... era ela que o calava antes dele começar a desatinar, ela enfrentava-o e duma certa maneira completava-o ...  
  
Mas ele tinha uma guerra para "dirigir", não uma relação amorosa... e no entanto aquilo que ele estava a fazer agora parecia-lhe tão... certo não seria a palavra correcta... tão... tão... querido... ele estava a ser quem era em frente à rapariga que mais amava, tinha deixado a guerra para trás, a dor dos cortes, o medo de que Voldemort a descobrisse... tudo... a presença de Ginny fazia-o ser só ele mesmo, ele Harry e não ele o grande e invencível Harry Potter, o grande herói do mundo mágico....  
  
Seria possível que mais ninguém visse só e somente Harry...  
  
Fez Ginny dar uma volta sobre si mesma, afastou-a e puxou-a de novo para si, sorrindo por a ver sorrir, sorrindo para deixar todas as incertezas do futuro para trás e para apreciar o presente...  
  
Ginny rodopiou mais uma vez antes de parar de dançar, sorriu para Harry que retribuiu o sorriso e fez uma pequena vénia para finalizar a dança, quando ia para olhar de novo para Harry, ele levantou-lhe o queixo e os seus lábios encontraram-se. Harry puxou mais para si aquele anjo que tanto amava, Ginny passou os seus braços pelo pescoço de Harry.  
  
E naquele momento tudo desapareceu da mente de Harry e no mundo não havia mais nada, nem ninguém do que ele e Ginny e o seu amor...   
  
~ I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
  
If that is all in life I ever do  
  
I will want nothing else to see me through  
  
If I can spend my lifetime loving you ~  
  
"O que está destinado, está destinado..." foi este o pensamento que passou pela cabeça de Harry Potter ao ver Voldemort cair, caiu de joelhos, estava fraco e lutava a horas a única coisa que queria agora era sem dúvida acordar numa cama na ala hospitalar e sentir a mão do seu anjo na sua. não pedia mais nada, apenas isso. Voldemort olhava-o com escárnio, dissolvia-se lentamente...  
  
- Podes ter-me derrotado Potter mas eu levo-te comigo...  
  
A varinha de Voldemort levantou-se pela última vez, Harry olhou para ele, estava demasiado cansado para se mexer, teria de rebolar para escapar aquele feitiço. Começou a ouvir passos e daí talvez não, talvez fosse Ron que aí viesse, ele saberia lançar um escudo, ou talvez mesmo Hermione..   
  
O seu anjo tinha ficado em Hogwarts, tinham-lhe tirado a varinha para que ela não viesse para a guerra. Ela barafustara, claro, mas estava em segurança e nada poderia fazer Harry mais feliz naquele momento do que aquela certeza. A certeza de que ela estava em segurança...  
  
-Avadra...  
  
Em segurança...  
  
-Kedrava...  
  
-Harry!!!  
  
Nunca em toda a sua vida Harry tinha sentido tanto medo como na altura em que o seu nome tinha sido pronunciado, e o medo cedeu lugar ao terror quando uma Ginny inconsciente rebolou pelo chão e ficou estendida a dois metros de onde ele estava. A sua pele estava branca e os cabelos meio despenteados pelo vento, a sua roupa estava suja e rota, e os olhos dela encaravam-no, olhos como aqueles ele só tinha visto uma vez... em Cedric ...  
  
Voldemort desapareceu e o seu último gemido pareceu acordar Harry que perguntou a medo:  
  
-Gin-ny??  
  
Foi com muito custo, visto que todo o corpo lhe doía que Harry gatinhou até onde Ginny estava. Quando chegou ao pé dela, colocou a sua mão sobre a dela, colocou-a desajeitadamente no seu colo e abanado-a chamou de novo:  
  
-Ginny??  
  
Harry ouviu alguém a suster a respiração em horror atrás de si e algo lhe disse que não era pela morte de Voldemort. Ginny não estava morta, ela não podia estar, ela nem sequer estava ali, ela estava em Hogwarts, ela estava segura em Hogwarts...  
  
-Que se passou??- perguntou uma voz atrás de Harry antes de também   
  
fazer uma inspiração forçada.  
  
-A Weasley.. morreu... a Weasley morreu… morreu… morreu…- era a única coisa que Harry ouvia.  
  
Não ela não estava morta, ela não podia estar morta. Abanou-a de novo:  
  
-Ginny! GINNY!  
  
Sentiu alguém a puxá-lo, a sua força voltou ao ver que levavam Ginny também...  
  
-NÃO! ELA NÃO PODE ESTAR MORTA!!! GINNY!! GGGIIINNNYYYY!!!!  
  
~ Though we know we will never come again  
  
Where there is love, life begins  
  
Over and over again  
  
Save the night, save the day  
  
Save the love, come what may  
  
Love is worth everything we pay ~  
  
Harry estava sentado numa cadeira de baloiço num alpendre e observava o sol a ganhar tons rosa à medida que se punha. O quintal era pequeno, o seu emprego bom e bem pago mas...  
  
O que teria ele realmente feito na vida dela, algo importante... tinha-a amado e ela tinha morrido... continuava a amá-la... cada vez que pensava nela era como se uma parte dela se projectasse na sua frente e ela ficasse viva de novo durante mais alguns momentos mas ele nunca a conseguia atingir... ele parecia nunca a alcançar...  
  
A porta para o alpendre abriu-se e um rapaz com os seus 3anos apareceu, os seus cabelos negros ondularam quando o vento lhes tocou e foi com certa dificuldade que ele subiu para cima do baloiço e se sentou ao pé de Harry. Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio em que nem um nem outro falaram o rapaz decidiu tomar iniciativa...  
  
-Papá?  
  
Harry voltou-se para encarar o seu filho, tinha casado há 5 anos com uma mulher que conhecera depois da morte de Voldemort e de Ginny, ela era ruiva de olhos castanhos, parecia-se muito com Ginny. Fez um gesto com a cabeça na direcção do filho que queria dizer "sim?". O rapaz suspirou antes de continuar a falar e perguntou:  
  
-O que é o amor???  
  
Harry olhou para o seu filho...  
  
~ I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
  
If that is all in life I ever do  
  
I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
  
If that is all in life I ever do  
  
I will want nothing else to see me through  
  
If I can spend my lifetime… ~  
  
-O amor… o amor é um anjo que desce dos céus, que cresce contigo, sofre contigo e morre contigo... com um pouco de sorte o amor será uma coisa que tu nunca compreenderás....  
  
Harry olhou para o por do sol... estava cor de sangue, cor de amor...  
  
~ … loving you.  
  
Loving you… ~  
  
* Fim *  
  
N.A: Reviwes… por favor… quero saber o que acham... 


End file.
